The Attic
by Alone in the blight
Summary: to Kenny, it was the reflection of failure... to Lee, it was his darkest fear... as for Clementine, it was more than an awaiting fate. read and review please. warning: early spoilers of episode four.


**A/N: well, this dead boy in the attic sparked this fic. I assumed that he is rich (from the house) and highly intellectual …. With slight problems. Have fun **

** . . .**

What lee failed to realize is the presence of Clemi mere feet behind him in the attic; she was watching in shear and pain and yet she didn't let a single scream escape…. _She got used to…_

Lee is gone with the child… Kenny stays behind for a bit then walks away… the chilly attic is empty. Taking a few steps to the light, clementine noticed something near the ragged sheets: a worn out diary with the name 'Johnny's nameless diary '. Clemi of course was possessed by curiosity so she picked it up and started to read….

_Greetings and welcome to my diary… which will remain inkless because I seriously don't believe in this kind of bullocks. It is –according to my appointed shrink – one of the methods to be 'normal' and to 'adapt' in this ignorant society oh how I miss you England!_

_I promised mother to write in it when something big happens which I highly doubt._

_._

_._

_._

_This dreams…are frequent in my mind, could it be?_

_Awakening -day 1_

_I warned them … but they ignored my dreams or rather our reality. The dead roam the streets scavenging on the living. I predicted the carnage in my dream just like when I foresaw James' death … poor doggy._

_Right now, we are the basement … I see mother praying at her false god –the same one who brought the plague upon us- while father clings to his antique Gaul __l__ sword without a single blink._

_-Day 3_

_Thieves and scavengers looted our house like guillotined rodents… good thing they hadn't found the boat. Mother hide my diary yesterday saying that I was wasting energy in writing… there aren't much places to stash stuff in the basssomvr_

_._

_._

_Oh great, the power Is out._

_Day 13_

_Our food is running low and so does our sanity; mother is developing some kind of autism due to the lack of medicines whilst father is obsessed with killing the awakened, don't get me wrong, he __**is **__fending us from harm's way and all but there is this hidden blood lust which has awaken from its slumber … he is not mentally stable. I do have to remind you that I am a nine year old genius with 163 IQ._

_Day 27 _

_A faint knob alerted father. With his trusty sword, he carefully opened the door only to find his arch rival: the puffed up former mayor __**Crawford **__with a collection of scavengers around him…. Even after the awakening, Crawford's charisma still draws people around him._

_He offered a refugee to father and my mentally lost mother... both father and I felt the poison dripping from his offer. He needed more people to form up his society ….__**more slaves. **__In an instant, his offer morphed into a dire threat to us all "the boy is a burden, kill him or I will"_

_The scene shifted quickly from high tensed discussion to a bloodshed strangled by screams of both the living and the dead. I ran up to the attic with naught but my diary and my pen. They wont find me here._

_They wont._

_Day 59_

_Mother forgot a handful of supplies here, lucky me I guess… I am stuck here though; in my attempt of escape I forgot the key outside. At least the awakened wont reaches my carcass._

_That soft –if kind of choked- voice or rather a growl is mother's for sure. From a small crack I peeked below…I found her… feasting on my father's shell. I … can't cry… I can't weep…I a-am devoid._

_Day 60_

_Twinkle twinkle little star …will you find my scar?_

_Up in the sky I see your light… waiting for you to end my blight _

_Will you kill me from afar ?_

_Day 83_

_Food I need food… h-heelb me I cant two plas tuo equal fife _

_I am sorry matha I am soo_

_ . . ._

A light tear descended on clemi's pale cheeks; she had witnessed so many horrors through the past weeks and yet it was a childsplay compared to Johnny. She went outside to witness the burial in immense pain since she knew deep inside her petite heart that her parents fell by the talons of the dead or the sins of the living…. There is no such thing as hope, peace not anymore. For the first time, clementine truly accepted her fate as an orphan. no this is the wrong term; Lee is her guarding angel, lee will protect her from the depth of the unknown, nay, she is not an orphan she thought before bursting into Lee's dirty hands crying "** LEE I DON'T WANT TO DIE ALONE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"**

"_its okay clementine, I am with you to the end of the world."_


End file.
